Raban
Raban/Ichirou Mizuki '(ラバン ''Raban) is a mutated human kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ichirou Mizuki before turning into Raban was a fairly average, meek and shy human scientist who also had an inferiority complex. Nonetheless, he remained a happy and optimistic person, despite being poor. As Raban, he is now more depressed and gloomy, as he now realizes that he is no longer human. History Debut: The Expedition of Fate '''Ichirou Suzuki was a average scientist who was friends with Dr. W.C. Wiseman and had recently befriended Jioru Ikawa. Lately both him and Jirou Ikawa were going on an expedition to New Guniea to secretly gather some Gojiran Blood in a vial, as they had heard that Gojiran blood could give them immortality. Before there expedition, Ichirou Suzuki wanted to visit his old friend Dr. W.C. Wiseman at the Arizona Observatory. Unfortunately his reunion with Dr. W.C. Wiseman was short-lived, as an attack by the Viledrodes then occurred. Ichirou Suzuki and Jirou Ikawa then left and retreated into Jirou's car, as Jirou wanted to get to their destination fast. Once they reached New Guniea, Ichirou Mizuki, Jirou Ikawa and the rest of the expedition crew began to look for the Gojiran to extract it's blood from. They trekked around for a while until they reached Porogon Mountain, where Kunin was sleeping at. As the crew began to extract Kunin's blood, the Viledrodes attacked, awaking Kunin and then the Viledrodes came in and killed off most of the crew except Jirou Ikawa and Ichirou Suzuki. Ichirou Suzuki and Jirou Ikawa ran for their lives until Ichirou was shot by a Viledrode soldier. As Ichirou begged for helpfrom Jirou, Jirou ran off leaving Ichirou to die. However, Geboras arrived and then ate Jirou Ikawa. Ichirou Suzuki and the vial were then rescued by STADPA and taken elsewhere. After the failure of the expedition, Ichirou Suzuki was taken in a undisclosed location. Unfortunately his condition was getting worse, as he now started to look more zombie-like. In an act of desperation he dug through his drawer and injected himself with the Gojiran blood vial he obtained earlier. It initially worked but the he began to mutate into the giant reptilian monster Raban. As Raban, he fled as fast as he could from the fleeing citizens and did his best not to step on any cars, as he wished not to cause any harm. Along the way he also met Heisei Gamera, AZJira and Gfantis. He also very briefly engaged with the military. Afterwards he ran into the sea and swam away. Raban vs. Itazuran Later on, Raban stumbled across a city in Japan, where he found the giant robot known as Itazuran, and the two fought each other. Itazuran initally overpowered Raban, bombarding him with bombs and firing his Punishment Beams against him, but soon Raban got the upper hand when he finally figured out how to use his atomic breath against Itazuran. With that, Raban than began to wail against Itazuran, until Itazuran then took off retreating. Raban was glad that he had survived his fight against Itazuran and then turned around and took off. Target Raban Later, Emperor Tazarus assigned Garbage Monster to attack Raban, as he had discovered that Raban was indeed the sole survivor of the expedition from New Guinea. Garbage Monster decided to bring along the Lizard Slayers along with him to attack Raban. Meanwhile with Raban, Raban was tending to himself alone, trying to cope with his new monster powers and being a monster still. Then from out nowhere came Garbage Monster and the Lizard Slayers. However, it was then at that moment IguanaGoji and Gfantis appeared to combat the Lizard Slayers and save Raban. After fighting against Lizard Slayer 1 and then helping IguanaGoji and Gfantis chase off Garbage Monster, Raban then thanked the two monsters for saving him and then took off, escaping. For now at least... Raban vs. Mechanical Raban One month later after the expedition, Raban was exploring a wooded area, observing and eating some leaves off the trees. He was having a good time, up until a dreaded metal monster came to fight him: Mechanical Raban. Mechanical Raban and Raban himself fought each other violently, Mechanical Raban getting his hands burnt off and Raban getting his chest clawed, causing them to bleed. Eventually after a long and explosive battle, Raban couldn't handle anymore attacks from his robot double, so he retreated to the waters; but Mechanical Raban followed, dropping off a explosive device into the waters in hopes of finishing him off. Raban swam way from it as fast as he could and hid in a pit away from the explosion. He hid underwater for a while longer until Mechanical Raban left. He stayed under there so he could heal properly. Black Friday Raban reappeared sometime later where he was resting at some fields along with the mechanical monster, Hetzer. Raban and Hetzer then spoke to each other, Hetzer actually comforting him. But then---some nearby Narutons nearby were slain, alerting the two. Black Mechagodzilla along with Mechanical Raban showed up there, both of the two who killed off a large amount of Narutons; Black Mechagodzilla and Mechanial Raban had arrived. There they found not only Hetzer, but also Raban, who Mechanical Raban recognized. Mechanical Raban then spoke with Hetzer and Raban some more, stating that he had come to "kill them" both. Black Mechagodzilla stood by acting as Mechanical Raban's guard. Soon the first shot was fired, and Mechanical Raban flew off, ordering Black Mechagodzilla to finish the two off. Black Mechagodzilla then raised his arms and fired away. Black Mechagodzilla fired missiles at Raban and Hetzer, and then followed it up by blasting lasers against them. Hetzer then loaded a HEAT round and shot it at the Black Mechagodzilla's torso, causing Black Mechagodzilla to stagger back. Black Mechagodzilla shot back by firing an optical laser at Hetzer's area, creating an explosion around him. Hetzer fell back but then stood up, then walked towards him, then transforming his arm into a sword. Black Mechagodzilla then flew up towards Hetzer, kicking at him hard. Raban then jumped and punched Black Mechagodzilla, to which Black Mechagodzilla then punched back at Raban's face, sending him down. Hetzer than ran up and stabbed at Black Mechagodzilla with his sword. Black Mechagodzilla was stabbed, but then turned his head around and blasts Hetzer with his heat ray from his mouth. Hetzer fired his cannon at Black Mechagodzilla, to which Black Mechagodzilla spun his head around, blasting lasers down at Hetzer and Raban. Hetzer lost some stability but didn't care, then firing a Shrapnel round through an opening he made in the mecha's neck. Black Mechagodzilla staggered back, steam and smoke rising off of him; Raban then blasted his atomic breath at Black Mechagodzilla. Black Mechagodzilla flew up away from the beam, then shooting down a barrage of missiles down against the two. Hetzer protected Raban from the missiles, taking the hits on his back. As Black Mechagodzilla flew back down, Hetzer then rushed at Black Mechagodzilla and knocked him to the ground with his cannon, then stabbing his sword at his neck. Black Mechagodzilla's neck began to spill some wires and sparks flew out; Black Mechagodzilla then swung his fists against Hetzer, to which Hetzer slashed back against him. Black Mechagodzilla screeched and then blasted both his heat ray and optical laser against Hetzer, to which Hetzer got thrown back by the force of the ray, then getting up and shooting a HEAT at Black Mechagodzilla at the same time, followed up by Raban blasting his atomic breath against him. Black Mechagodzilla was hit badly by both attacks rolled over. Defeated, Black Mechagodzilla then flew off, leaving Hetzer and Raban alone. Abilities *'Super Strength:' Though not as strong as a usual Gojiran, Raban is very strong and is a force to be reckoned with in his own right. *'Atomic Breath: '''Raban can fire a green-colored atomic breath from his mouth. Trivia * Raban of course comes from the 1958 manga, ''Kaiju Raban. * His human name is not to be confused with singer Ichirou Mizuki. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:True Neutral Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Hybrids Category:Omnivores Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Formerly Human